


I get by with a little help from my friends

by everydaytomholland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brief suicidal ideation, Drowning, Flash Thompson Redemption, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minor Injuries, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaytomholland/pseuds/everydaytomholland
Summary: CONTAINS FAR FROM HOME SPOILERSVenice fight scene ends differently feat. redeemable FlashCONTAINS FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS





	I get by with a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Beatles song of the same name
> 
> Only seen the movie once, 4 days ago so I'm a tad iffy on details.
> 
> I'm still mourning Tony stark

A lot of people thought Flash wasn’t paying attention to the world around him when he started vlogging, but in reality he saw a lot more than they gave him credit for. Like when someone started swinging around Venice on webs, and that someone was decidedly NOT wearing their trademark suit. Then he caught a glimpse of their face, a surprisingly familiar one, but because he was trying to stay alive, he didn’t have time to linger on that. For now.

Peter was not having a good time fighting this water monster. Not only was he not in his suit and totally vulnerable, but he was completely out of his depth. He found himself wishing, against his will, that Mr Stark could’ve been here because he would’ve known what to do. 

Admittedly, he was relieved when that weird fish bowl guy showed up and started doing most of the fighting. Peter helped a little, helping lead the monster out of the city and pulling people out of its path of destruction. He honestly spent most of the time just hopping along rooftops, trying to keep up. 

He saw the bell tower before he saw the people standing under it. He could already see that the tower was going to collapse, but at a glance he thought the small piazza was empty, and maybe he could just let it slide. Then he looked closer and saw that Mr Harrington and Mr Bell were there with a bunch of his classmates, including Flash and Brad. Brad being there made him a little reluctant to help, but he knew he couldn’t let the others get hurt. 

So Peter swung around securing the clock tower. It actually worked surprisingly well to secure the tower. But of course, it didn’t last. The water monster thing was still tearing a path of destruction and crashed into the clock tower. 

It was chaotic but Peter was up there doing his best. Twice in quick succession, he hit his head against the hard brass of the bell; the subsequent ringing in his head wasn’t just from the clanging sound of the bell, he could definitely feel the concussion. 

He thought he had everything on lock, head still pounding, but then the monster came tearing back through one more time, the tower crumbling into the canal below. Disoriented, Peter tried to web himself to safety. But before he could, he was smacked in the side of the head by a large piece of the concrete structure. He was barely conscious when he hit the water and was buried by the rubble. 

Peter tried to fight his way out of the dirty water, pushing through the heavy rubble trying to crush him. But he was getting weaker and weaker without oxygen. He was so close, but it still felt impossible. And maybe there was a small part of him that didn’t want to fight anymore. May had something going on with Happy, she’d be fine without him. Lungs burning, his last thought before passing out was ‘I’ll get to see Mr Stark again.’

When the chaos ended, one of the first things Flash did was check his camera. He needed to see if he was right about what he thought he saw. He found what he was looking for quickly, pausing then zooming in on the frame to look at the face of Peter Parker. Peter Parker was Spider-Man. ‘Holy shit,’ he realised, ‘Parker could’ve whooped me this whole time? Damn’. As much as he loathed Peter, he practically worshipped Spider-Man; he’d have to confront him back at the hotel. 

The teachers were milling around like headless chickens, checking that the other students were okay and talking about witchcraft. Flash ignored them in favour of fast forwarding through the rest of the fight, watching parker flick in and out of the clock tower. He got to the part of the fight where the bell tower crumbled into the water, and he could’ve sworn he saw a flash of blue in there. He slowed it down and replayed it frame by frame. He watched in abstract horror as the figure, who was undoubtedly Peter Parker, desperately tried to web himself to safety as he fell, then was subsequently knocked unconscious by some of the rubble and falling into the water. 

Flash rushed to the edge of the canal, ignoring Mr Harrington’s pleas to stay with the group. The dust was still settling, and it took him a minute to see what he was desperately hoping not to find. Peter parker was lying half submerged, face-down in the water. 

He threw his camera to the ground and jumped into the nearly waist deep water, dragging Parker’s limp, heavy body to the edge and yelling for someone to help lift him out. Brad ran over and helped pull them both out of the canal, lying Peter on his back on the ground. The boy had a big, still-bleeding wound on the side of his head, as well as a few other visible cuts on his face. He also wasn’t breathing. 

Flash felt completely helpless, he didn’t know CPR. Brad, thankfully, did. The rest of his classmates and teachers were still making their way over when Brad started his compressions, when Flash noticed what he assumed were the web shooters on Parker’s wrists, and quickly yanked them off and stuck them in his pocket before anyone else could see. He loved Spider-Man too much to compromise his identity. 

He might have been in shock, but everything became a bit of a blur after that. Brad had gotten Peter’s heart going, but his breathing wasn’t great and he was still unconscious, so he was rushed to hospital. Flash was also taken to the hospital because he was kinda catatonic. He was cleared pretty quickly though so he migrated to the waiting room until there was news on Parker.

He wasn’t waiting for long before Leeds came in with Betty and Michelle. Flash wasn’t sure about the girls, but he knew there was no way in hell that Ned didn’t know, so he took him to the side to confront him about it.  
“So Peter’s Spider-Man.” it wasn’t a question.  
“I- wha- no!” Ned responded, flustered.  
Flash pulled one of the web shooters out of his pocket and showed it to Ned. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.” Ned’s shoulders sagged in relief; he clearly had no idea how to explain his way out of that. 

The doctors eventually got Peter more or less patched up, he’d had a few broken ribs they needed to set too. He had a rather nasty concussion and was in and out of consciousness for a couple of days. By the time he was coherent for more than a few minutes at a time, May and Happy had made their way across to Venice. He’d already seen them once or twice but didn’t remember it at all. He didn’t remember much of Venice at all if he was honest, his head had taken quite the beating. He’d spoken to Pepper too, the woman refusing to accept any assurances unless they came from Peter himself. 

When May had finally left to check in at the hotel, the nurse told him one of his friends was coming in to visit. He assumed it would be Ned or maybe Michelle. He wasn’t expecting it to be Flash. May had told him that Flash had been the one to pull him out of the water, but he had some trouble believing it. 

He didn’t know what to say when Flash approached his bed, and it seemed Flash didn’t either. After staring at each other for a few moments, Flash reached into his pocket and pulled out the web shooters. Peter’s jaw dropped. That was the last thing he was expecting.  
“I-I- you- I-?” Peter stuttered.  
“I just figured you’d want these back.” Flash responded, handing them over.  
Peter was suspicious though, “What do I have to do for you to keep it a secret?”  
“I figure all the times you could’ve beaten me up but didn’t, I probably owe you one.”  
“Well,” Peter quipped back, “you did save my life. Call it even?”

The two unlikely allies chuckled as they shook on their new truce.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Check out my other works?
> 
> Tweet me @everydaytomhol1


End file.
